RR Chapter 6
The villainous Timekiller brings together Ben Prime and Ben Delta, attempting to kill both of them using his latest Time Breaker: Time Breaker Ben! Plot Scene 1 Rook, Patelliday, Sella, and Fistina now stand among the group in the command center of the Bellwood Plumber Base. In the center of the small gathering is a smouldering black ring-shaped scorch mark where once Blukic and Driba’s Dimensions Hopper had been. Rook: “Did you just…?” Azmuth: “I may have just...” Sella: “I don’t understand, what was that flash? Where’s Ben?” Blukic: “With any luck he is now back in his home dimension. Where he belongs.” Max: “And how, dare I ask, do you plan to get OUR Ben back?” Driba: “Easy, we build another dimension hopper. It only took a few months to get that one working, should be a few weeks to make the next one now that we know where we were going wrong.” Rook: “Cyborg Lenopans infiltrating a high-security Plumber installation, a Ben Tennyson from another dimension wielding our Ben’s Omnitrix, and no sight of our Ben anywhere. Something is happening and we do not have a few weeks to find out what!” Azmuth: “Hmm… Assuming I correctly remember how everything fits together, and that these two remember what parts we need… Levin, how fast do you think you can source us a Techadon Sub-Fabric Manipulator?” Kevin: “Woah, hey, I’m good but I’m not that good.” Gwen: “Oh so that’s the limit of your ability is it?” Kevin: “I mean, I can get you a Ramiel Sub-Fabric Manipulator but a Techadon SFM? We wouldn’t even know that those existed if it weren’t for the data leaks a few weeks back.” Azmuth: “Hmm… That might have to suffice. Would you be able to purchase a Tetramand Engine Block?” Kevin: “No need. I have like three of them just lying around back at my garage.” Azmuth: “Excellent. If we scrap one of them then we should have most of the materials we need already. Combine what we make from that with the SFM and then all we need is a few more--” A deep rumble shakes the Plumber facility. Gwen: “What was that?” Magister Patelliday rushes over to the nearest computer. The screen shows the street immediately outside Max’s Plumbing Store. A dark figures stands outside, obscured by the smoke of a nearby burning car. Patelliday: “We’ve got a hostile!” Fistina: “The Lenopans must have been an advanced guard!” Rook: “Galvans, stay here with Max and Patelliday. The rest of you, with me.” Rook runs into the elevator shaft in the middle of the room. He is followed shortly by Gwen and Kevin, then by a hesitant Sella and Fistina. The doors close and the lift begins to rise. Scene 2 Ben Prime, Ben Delta, and Professor Paradox stand alone in the barren wasteland of an alternate version of the Earth. Even by desert standards, this place was absolutely devoid of life. Ben Prime: “So we’re in Eon’s dimension? Where is he?” Paradox: “Don’t worry about Eon, I managed to convince him to do some chores far away from here.” Ben Prime: “Chores?” Ben Delta whispers loudly and impatiently to Ben Prime. Ben Delta: “Ben. Who is this?” Paradox: “Oh, do forgive me. I am Professor Paradox, an immortal time-walker from the Prime Dimension. I usually spend my time nudging history in the right direction to save as many lives as I can. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you, Delta.” Ben Delta: “So you’re here to rescue us?” Paradox: “That does seem to be a recurring theme with my encounters with Prime recently. I should take you back to your respective dimensions but… Oh this is all so worrying.” Ben Prime: “Which part? The evil Chronosapien trying to kill me, the mind-controlled No-Watch Ben, or the numerous time resets he caused?” Paradox: “That’s a good start to the list, but it’s nowhere near complete. Delta, how old would you say you are?” Ben Delta: “Ten years and a few months, why?” Paradox: “To you, that answer is correct. However from the point of view of me and Prime here, you’ve only existed for five years.” Ben Prime looks at the Professor, confused. Ben Delta: “Excuse me?” Paradox: “The Delta Dimension was created only five years ago. I don’t know why, and I don’t know who by. But it was created fully-formed and, from the point of view of its inhabitants, had already existed for billions of years.” Ben Prime: “Is that why--” Paradox: “Everything seems so different? It might be. But that would imply that the Delta Dimension was created intentionally but incorrectly. The only beings I’ve seen moving into or out of the Delta Dimension outside of the ordinary would be Timekiller and his- his...” Ben Delta: “Time Breakers?” Paradox sighs, regarding Ben Delta with a tired expression. Paradox: “I didn’t want to say it for fear that I might have been right.” Ben Prime: “What are Time Breakers anyway? I seem to be the only person that doesn’t know.” Ben Delta: “My future self said something along the lines of being ‘old, forbidden technology’.” Paradox: “Prime, have I told you about the Heaven Wars yet?” Ben Prime: “No.” Paradox: “I see. Then while we have time I should explain this, it may be helpful to both of you. The Heaven Wars were a series of conflicts occurring over the course of twelve thousand years. By the end, almost every single sapient species in the Milky Way Galaxy was fighting tooth and nail just to survive to see the next day. It was a war that birthed horrors beyond comprehension. And, in the end, it wasn’t a treaty or declaration of peace that ended the fighting. One day the bombs just stopped falling. When the people of the galaxy finally crawled out from their shelters and rose back into the stars, there was no desire to begin the fighting anew. The hostilities ended because those who fought literally ran out of weapons to use.” Ben Prime: “And these horrors, the Time Breakers are one of them?” Paradox: “I’m afraid so. The technology was locked away deep in the tombs of the Crucible shortly after it was constructed and the Chronosapiens abandoned the war. They’d been front-line fighters since almost day one, an unstoppable force. Well, that was until they detonated the prototype Time Bomb and wiped themselves out from every universe except this one and destroyed their original home planet in the process.” The two Bens stand silent for a moment. Ben Prime: “And the Crucible is?” Paradox: “Their new home planet. The largest time machine ever created. Their Time Bomb ravaged the continuum here, so they left for what is now the Prime Dimension where space-time would be strong enough for them to live safely. Funny thing is that this used to be the considered the ‘Prime’ dimension before that. Not anymore.” Ben Delta: “And that’s just where we need to be. Prime’s friends can help us make a plan. Especially that Azmuth guy.” Ben Prime: “Azmuth? Azmuth’s there?!” Ben Delta: “Little Grey Matter dude? Yeah. Him and the other Galvan helped me get back to my dimension. Which we then left.” Ben Prime: “And speaking of which; Paradox, we kinda need a hand getting back to my timeline.” Paradox: “Of course. I didn’t just show up to ask you what kind of trouble we were in, but I’m afraid once I take you back you will have to solve this problem by yourselves.” Scene 3 The five friends rush out of the front door just in time for a second of the parked cars to explode. They stand together trying to identify the dark purple-ish figure. At sight of them, The attacks turns to face the Plumbers. Sella: “Ben!” Sella runs over to Time Breaker Ben, only to be stopped by a pink wall of energy. Gwen: “Sella no!” Rook: “I do not think that is our Ben.” Gwen: “Look closer, something isn’t right about him!” Sella looks more closely at Ben and reaches the same conclusion, before he begins marching towards the pink barrier. With one swift punch he shatters it, his knuckles now bleeding, and continues towards Sella. She holds her hands out carefully warning Ben to stay back. Ben responds by punching her in the gut, shattering what remained of his bloody knuckles against her obsidian abdomen. Sella panics, and kicks Time Breaker Ben in the head hard enough to lift him off of the ground. In an instant, time has reset. Time Breaker Ben stands back on the other side of Gwen’s barrier. The barrier disappears when Gwen realises she didn’t mean to summon it again. Fistina: “What just happened?” Kevin kneels down and absorbs the concrete beneath himself. Kevin: “I don’t know and I don’t like it.” Ben Prime: “I’ll explain later.” The five turn around to see Ben Prime, Ben Delta, and Professor Paradox standing behind them. Sella smiles brightly. Sella: “Bens!” Gwen: “Paradox!” Ben: “Glad to see you’re okay too, cous.” Gwen: “Sorry. Professor, what’s been going on?” Paradox: “Oh, I’m sure these two would be more than happy to explain. I’m afraid at this point, however, they must be allowed to decide the future for themselves.” The Professor turns to walk away. Gwen: “Wait you’re just going to leave?!” Paradox: “Yes. And I suggest you lot do as well.” Paradox steps forwards, disappearing through an invisible hole in the universe. Kevin: “Yeah he just left.” Rook: “Alright, Ben. Do you have a plan?” Ben Prime: “Yes. And it starts with you five leaving, like Paradox said.” Sella: “Huh?” Fistina: “What?” Gwen: “You can’t be serious.” Rook: “Ben, what is going on? Who is this? Why are there three of you?” Ben Prime: “I’ll have to explain later, there isn’t time now. But that Ben… He’s a version of me that Paradox and I promised to protect. And we failed. Now me and Delta here are going to have to deal with that.” Rook: “Then why won’t you let us help you? We are your friends!” Sella: “Yeah! Let us help!” Ben Delta: “Because we’re going to have to kill him.” All eyes turn to Ben Delta. Prime hangs his head in shame. Ben Delta: “I’m sorry. I don’t know any other way of beating a Time Breaker.” There’s a moment of silence. Even the Time Breaker stands motionless. Rook: “Alright. If this is what you want.” Ben’s five friends all head back inside Max’s Plumbing. Kevin makes some comment under his breath, and Gwen punches him in the arm. Ben Prime: “Are you ready to do this?” Ben Delta: “Ready as I’ll ever be. You said had a plan?” Ben Prime: “Step two involves coming up with a better plan. Putting it off isn’t going to make this any easier, so let’s just keep trying for now.” Prime brings up the dial on his Omnitrix. He sees an unfamiliar silhouette. Ben Prime: “Hey, uh, which alien is this?” Ben Delta: “That’s Wildvine, he’s a--” Ben Prime: “Alright cool.” Prime slams down the Omnitrix core. With a green burst of light he transforms into a green alien made of thick green plant material with a single blue eye. He hangs suspended from four powerful trunk-like legs protruding from his back. Wildvine: “WILDVINE!” Wildvine walks forwards slightly before stretching out both of his arms and planting them both straight into the ground. They sprout out beneath Time Breaker Ben and grab his arms before immediately pull straight down to hold him in place. Time Breaker Ben begins to resist, pulling back and forcing Wildvine down onto the ground. Wildvine moves two of his vine-legs in front of himself, so he has all six of his legs placed firmly on the ground over as large an area as possible to push back from. Wildvine: “Delta, you’re up!” Ben Delta runs towards Time Breaker Ben, slamming down his own Omnitrix without care for what unidentifiable form he was going to turn into. He turns into a bright green creature made of slime, with a metal disc flying overhead with the Omnitrix dial on it. He goes to punch Time Breaker Ben, only for his fist to malform over him. Goop: “Huh?” Wildvine: “Goop’s speciality isn’t his strength. You’re liquid, try and get under his armour!” Goop: “Oh, cool!” The metal disc spins around over Time Breaker Ben’s head, and Goop merges around him. He reforms, now holding the Time Breaker tightly as he begins to seep inside the metal casing. Time Breaker Ben unleashes a ghastly howl as Goop discovers that the armour is fused with his flesh. Time Breaker Ben immediately pulls his arms away from the ground fast enough that he tears Wildvine’s arms off, who also cries out in pain. The Time Breaker reaches up and grabs Goop’s antigrav disc, before tossing it with great strength at a nearby lamppost. Ben’s liquid body follows suit before collapsing on the ground and returning to a solid form with a red flash. Wildvine also reverts to his human form, his hands being regenerated as he does. Prime picks himself up slowly, his Omnitrix now glowing a dim red. Time Breaker Ben walks over to the reeling Ben Delta. Delta holds his head tightly with both arms, fearing that if he let go it would explode with pain. He looks back at his adversary, briefly prying open his eyes before staring wide-eyed at the armoured monster standing over him. Time Breaker Ben reaches down, grabbing Delta by the neck with both hands. He holds the choking Ben Delta aloft. Ben Prime watches, unable to intervene as Delta claws limply at the Time Breaker’s unfaltering grasp. With the last few seconds of life he has left in him, Delta finds the strength to lock eyes with No-Watch Ben. As his vision fades, he sees something within his killer’s eyes. Something he never expected to see. He saw himself. Scared, weak, and dying. And for the briefest moment, he knew that his murderer saw the same in him. In this instant, they were equal. A single tear rolls down Time Breaker Ben’s cheek. Delta’s vision fades into bright nothingness. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben Prime and Ben Delta return to the Prime Dimension *Time Breaker Ben strangles Ben Delta Minor Events *Ben Prime learns of the Heaven Wars. Characters *Ben Delta *Ben Prime *Professor Paradox *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Fistina *Sella *Max Tennyson *Azmuth *Blukic *Driba *Magister Patelliday Villains *Time Breaker Ben Aliens Used Ben Prime (using Delta Omnitrix) *Wildvine Ben Delta (using Prime Omnitrix) *Goop Trivia *Three new Time Breakers were planned to appear in this episode but, given that they served no effective purpose other than to further muddy the timelines, they were removed. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Chapters in Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Earth-1010